Chillin' At Denny's
by LycoX
Summary: Being a Werewolf makes it kinda hard to sleep at times. Not cause of nightmares or anything of the sort (though that occasionally comes into play), but rather cause of the extra energy that's coursing through him.


**Chillin' At Denny's**

 **Disclaimer: A Stora story I got to reading earlier involving Denny's is why this is a thing. Hale fire didn't happen and neither did Paige's death. Set in season 2.**

* * *

Once again, Scott McCall found himself at one of the few places in town during the night that was open 24/7. Shortly after becoming a Werewolf, the young man had found it was sometimes hard to sleep and as he'd later learn from Talia Hale, it was mostly cause of the extra energy coursing through him that he got thanks to being a Werewolf. His mom had yet to figure out that he sometimes took off during the night and often to Denny's. Where he was starting to get on a first name basis with the staff there as well thanks to being there a lot. Occasionally, he ran around to burn that energy but more often then not, he ended up at Denny's. Not just cause of the food (though it was nice), but for him, the place felt comforting. Scott had even met a few other Supernatural types that lived in the town and it had surprised him as he hadn't realized there was more then just Werewolves in the world. He was also surprised by the fact there was also more Werewolves (like the Ito and Primal Packs for example) in Beacon Hills. Granted, he wasn't sure if he should be comforted by that fact considering it was thanks to a highly unstable Alpha Werewolf that he was a Werewolf to begin with. He had even been given a few books that were thankfully in English that he could learn from.

One helpfully having been written by a fellow Bitten Wolf who titled his book as 'Werewolf 101 For Bitten Wolves'. Not even Stiles, Harley, Cora or Allison knew he came to Denny's at night as he liked having his own little secret thing that nobody else really knew about. Scott was also sure he now knew everything there was to know when it came to Coyote hunting whether he had wanted to know or not thanks to a man named Henry Tate who sometimes came in when he was actually in the mood to be around people. He wasn't sure why the older man tended to talk with him but he figured that perhaps it was just the man's way of coping with whatever sense of loss that he could smell from the guy. So he wasn't about to say anything to Mr. Tate that might hurt him in some way. "So this is where you tend to hang out at during the night?" Came the surprised sounding question that made Scott freeze.

He made a sound that wasn't really understandable thanks to the fork of Eggs in his mouth. "I'm gonna assume that was my name you just said, Scottie." Said the voice again as the owner of it sat down in the opposite booth at the table Scott was at.

Forcing himself out of his freeze and swallowing down the eggs as he sat down his fork, the young Beta looked at the newcomer. "What, what are you doin' here, Cora?"

"Well… I got a call from Harley, who got a call from Stiles, who got a call from your mother, who wanted to know if you were at Stiles' or Harley's. Because apparently, you've disappeared again during the night and despite how you seem to be okay anytime she see's you, she's still worried." Explained the long haired Brunette to her friend and kind of Packmate since he was still reluctant to further accept his new lot in life.

Course it probably didn't help that her Uncle Peter was kind of creepy around him and that Derek was kind of an ass towards him since the Alpha who Bit Scott had tried to kill him. Making him a little paranoid towards her friend despite the women in his life telling him to stop cause of that and not being happy about being rejected by the kid since Derek had ended up taking that Alpha's life during a final confrontation. Landing him on the couch for the forseeable future as Paige wasn't about to put up with her husband's stubborn streak. Scott's eyes widened. "My, my mom knows I've been leaving during the night?" He asked weakly.

"Yep. Noticed a few weeks ago." She told him and he couldn't help but wince as he knew his mom could get pretty worried over him occasionally.

"Crap."

"Still haven't told your mom about being a Werewolf yet, huh?"

Even though her mom had told him it would be okay to do so. Cora watched as her friend shook his head in a negative manner. "Uhh, no… I haven't cause I'm scared too. And how'd you find me anyway?"

Cora figured she could understand that. God knew Stiles had flipped his shit when her mom told him that there had been a certain revealing talk between herself and the local Sheriff. As he hadn't wanted his dad to find out and Laura really hadn't tolerated how he was acting. But the young She-Wolf knew that her friend needed to tell his mother sooner rather then later. Especially before she found out at a really bad time and it made things… Difficult. "The nose, Scottie, the nose knows." She told him with a small smirk and pointed at her nose.

It gained her a glower, not that she minded too much! "Yeah? If it knows so much, then how's it not pickin' up on the fact that Boyd is into you?" He asked challengingly.

He watched in satisfaction as her face turned red. "I… That… That's not the important thing here!" Cora got out in an embarrassed manner!

"If you say so."

"It, it is! At least I'm not the one who hangs out a Breakfast Diner at night a lot!" Retorted the girl as her cheeks continued to stay red.

Scott just shrugged. "What can I say? I love the food, the prices, and the staff here. Sometimes, even the others eating here are pretty cool to talk with." He replied and figuring she might have asked the staff about him if she knew that little tidibit.

His words made an eyebrow raise up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. I kinda feel… Comfortable while I'm here. Sure, I could go on a run and I know both me and my Wolf will like it but we both like it here a lot more." Scott explained with a small shrug.

"Huh, that's kinda weird but okay, why not." Bitten Wolves were so strange!

Granted, she was basing that off the fact that it wasn't only Scott who seemed to do weird things. As Erica, after getting the Bite and embracing the Hell out of it, had chosen to let it be known that she wanted Stiles. And had been into him a really long time. Cora personally didn't get the attraction and that was an opinion Lydia shared but it was kind of funny seeing the Blonde corner him and practically turning his brain to mush after each hormonal meltdown she put him through. Scott just snorted. "Like you and your Wolf don't have any weird interests."

"Nope, cause that's a purely Bitten thing!"

A complete and total lie but she wasn't about to let him know that! Chuckling, Scott snagged a few more bites of his food as the waitress came over. "Hey Scott, anything I can get ya?" Asked the older woman as he looked up at her.

"Nothin' for me, Shelley, but why not make a Special for my friend here? Show her why I love it here so much."

"That's not necessary, Scott."

"Oh its very necessary."

Narrowing her eyes, Cora ended up relenting. "Fine, I'll have the Special."

"Comin' right up, Darlin'!" Replied the waitress and headed off to give the order to the cook.

"Shelley huh? Into older women are we? Could this break Allison's little heart?"

Scott merely glared at her but she just cheekily smiled back at him. "No. I'm just here often enough to know the staff's names and they mine. And you know Allison and I aren't even together anymore."

 _Yeah, I don't blame him after Mrs. Argent tried coming after him with a shotgun…_

Which apparently resulted in a whole lot of yelling between Allison's parents from what the girl had mentioned. As while Chris was very much about the Code of their family, others like his wife tended to ignore it when it suited them. And while Allison had suggested sneaking around, Scott had used his head and said no as he valued living. Which had gotten a rare compliment from Derek over that decision. "Does that mean my Cousin Malia has a shot then?" Cora asked curiously.

As her Uncle Peter's daughter had long had an interest in Scott. Which was probably why her Uncle was kinda creepy around him! Then again, who knew how that man truly thought as her mother had long since given up. Scott just gave her another look. "Considering how creepy her dad is, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"True, but you shouldn't let that affect any kind of potential."

"You… Have a point there." Admitted the teen and the young She-Wolf inwardly grinned.

Thinking that now he might hopefully start to think of her Cousin as more of a legit possibility now. She then got serious and steered the conversation back to Mrs. McCall. "You really need to talk with your mom, Scott. Especially before she comes to you and it gets potentially embarrassing."

She watched as he grimaced over that scenario and then let out a breath. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just not sure how to break it to her."

"Well if you want, we'll be there to help you."

He gave a grateful nod to that and the subject then switched to less serious topics. And once her order arrived, Cora would quickly learn just how good the food was at Denny's. Declaring she just might start to come more often! Scott would grin in a victorious manner over managing to convert her to being a Denny's lover. Eventually, the others, his mother included after he finally told her everything, would figure out how often he came to Denny's. If only cause Malia would accidentally let it slip.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I have never actually eaten at Denny's but regardless, I hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
